Timing
by LieMoony
Summary: OS - POV Kou. Prend place durant le dernier chapitre. (N 36). Puis je me suis laissée imaginer la suite. Si vous n'avez pas fini de lire, attention: SPOILERS. Cependant, compréhensible pour ceux qui ne lisent pas le manga.


Salut !

Je sais pas vraiment si j'aurais des lecteurs pour cet OS... J'espère quand même que oui !

Voici ma première fiction sur_ Ao Haru Ride/Blue Springs/アオライド_.

Je sais pas trop ce que ça donne. Je l'ai un peu écrit sur un coup de tête. En fait, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire quelque chose sur Kou et Yoshioka. Je suis une grande lectrice de shoujo (c'est un peu mon côté niais et fleur bleue qui ressort) et AHR est rapidement devenu mon manga préféré... J'avais été d'abord charmé par les dessins qui, soyons honnêtes, sont vraiment très très beaux, puis après l'histoire... so fluffy i'm gonna die...

Bref. L'histoire se déroule pendant le chapitre 36 (dernier en date) et continue un peu après. Forcément, le chapitre 37 n'étant pas encore sorti, je me suis un peu laissée aller.

Quant au **Rating**, j'hésitais entre K+ et T, mais je vais laisser K+. Ça reste très soft.

**Disclaimer : AHR ne m'appartient pas. Tout vient de Sakisaka Io.**

Voilà voilà. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.

S'il y a quelqu'un.

J'espère.

* * *

**Timing.**

* * *

Il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Kou savait. Oh, il savait. Il méritait amplement ce qui lui arrivait. La petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il l'avait _cherché_. Il aurait dû se douter – _non_, il aurait dû savoir que Yoshioka ne l'attendrait pas. Pas éternellement. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle méritait mieux. Mieux que lui.

Il pensait qu'il arriverait à l'oublier. Il pensait que ça ne serait pas si douloureux – après tout, depuis la mort de sa mère, tout semblait fade, sans goût. Il vivait chaque journée comme les autres.

Mais Yoshioka avait rendu ses journées meilleures. Vivables. Heureuses. Comme si ses journées étaient passées d'un gris triste à une palette de couleurs vives.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Pas tout de suite.

Kou pensait bien faire.

Yoshioka aurait été malheureuse avec lui – tant qu'il n'aurait pas tout réglé avec Narumi. Il se devait, à lui-même tout comme à elle, de mettre les choses au clair avec elle. Mais il avait eu peur. Il avait paniqué. Et n'avait pas su quoi faire.

Si il y avait bien une chose que Kou détestait, c'était de rendre les gens autour de lui malheureux. Il savait ce que Narumi était en train de vivre. Perdre un parent était l'épreuve la plus douloureuse à subir pour quelqu'un de si jeune. Il le savait. Il avait eu peur qu'à cause de lui, Narumi ne soit encore plus désespérée.

Il avait été seul. Et il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Au fond, il n'était qu'un lâche. Kominato et Shuuko ne s'étaient pas gênés pour le lui faire remarquer. Mais Kou n'était pas stupide. Il était lâche. Il le savait.

Égoïstement, il pensait qu'elle serait toujours à lui. Parce qu'elle l'avait toujours été. Depuis leur plus jeune âge, Yoshioka l'aimait, et, d'une certaine manière, l'avait toujours aimé. Elle l'avait supporté dans sa douleur, elle l'avait accepté. Elle l'avait accepté alors qu'il l'avait traité comme une inconnue lors de leurs retrouvailles. Et jamais il ne se l'avouerait, mais il avait été bien trop heureux de l'avoir enfin à nouveau dans sa vie.

Kou ne pouvait s'empêcher de rigoler – un rire jaune et amer – devant l'ironie de leur histoire. Tout était une succession d'un mauvais timing. Leur premier rendez-vous, _leur deuxième_, l'arrivée de Narumi, la déclaration de Yoshioka.

Parfois, Kou aimait s'imaginer comment les choses se seraient déroulées si tous ces événements s'étaient passés différemment. Si sa mère n'était jamais morte. S'ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'horloge. S'il n'était jamais parti à Nagasaki. Yoshioka lui aurait certainement avoué ses sentiments – lui, aurait été bien trop timide pour le faire. Et Kou aimait surtout s'imaginer avec _elle._ Comme deux adolescents normaux et amoureux.

Mais les choses s'étaient passées différemment. Sa mère est morte. Il n'est jamais allé à l'horloge. Il est parti à Nagasaki.

Et Kikuchi lui a volé l'amour de sa vie.

Kou se passa la main dans les cheveux, alors qu'il descendait des escaliers. Dernièrement, il était bien trop nostalgique, et bien trop émotionnel par rapport à toute cette histoire.

Mais il était perdu. Complètement perdu.

Il voulait se battre pour Yoshioka. Il voulait la récupérer. Mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le _droit._ Elle était avec un autre. Elle avait décidé de passer à autre chose. Et Kou avait été suffisamment égoïste jusque là. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire à nouveau passer ses sentiments avant ceux de Yoshioka. C'était injuste. _Il le savait. _Et pourtant, son esprit continuait de crier qu'il le devait.

Il entendit des cliquetis, alors qu'il s'approchait du distributeur automatique.

« Yoshioka ? » appela Kou, vaguement surpris de tomber sur elle.

Ironiquement, il se dit que, pour une fois, le timing jouait bien en sa faveur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Ah, c'est toi, Kou. Je croyais que c'était un professeur– » elle souffla, soulagée. « Je voulais m'acheter du jus de fruit... mais ma pièce est coincée. »

« Hein... Vraiment ? J'en voulais aussi. C'est cassé ? »

Kou lui passa devant.

« Laisse-moi essayer. » Il tapa sur le distributeur à l'aide de son poing. « Ça sort pas... c'est coincé. » il murmura, passablement agacé. Il frappa plus fort. « Allé, rends-nous notre argent ! » dit-il en s'adressant – stupidement – à la machine comme si elle allait l'entendre et l'écouter.

« Eh ! » s'exclama Yoshioka à voix basse. « Si tu fais autant de bruit, on va se faire repérer par les professeurs ! » Elle envoya son poing avec plus de force que voulu dans les côtes de Kou, qui étouffa un grognement.

Cependant, il continua de frapper la machine.

« Sérieusement, tu fais trop de bruit ! »

« Je vais pas laisser passer ça. » Kou répondit simplement en s'attaquant plus sérieusement au distributeur.

Au fond, Kou voulait juste trouver une excuse pour rester avec elle un peu plus longtemps.

« Il est quelle heure... ? » murmura Yoshioka, plus pour elle-même que pour Kou. « Ah. Je vais être en retard. »

Kou arrêta brusquement de s'attaquer à la machine.

_« Touma ! C'est pas l'heure pour toi d'y aller ? »_

_« Merde ! Il est quelle heure ? »_

Son cœur rata un battement.

« J'y vais. » dit Yoshioka, toujours à voix basse. « Fais gaffe à pas te faire prendre. »

Il devait faire quelque-chose.

Il _devait_ faire quelque-chose.

Kou entendit un bruit venant de la machine, et il baissa les yeux.

La pièce de Yoshioka.

« Elle est sortie ! Yoshioka ! » il cria, soulagé.

Yoshioka se précipita vers lui, son index sur la bouche. « _Shh- !_ Tu parles trop fort ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si les profs nous trouvent ? »

« Tiens. »

Kou tendit sa main gauche où était la pièce de Yoshioka.

Il pensa à nouveau que, pour une fois, le timing était en sa faveur. Pour une fois, on lui donnait l'occasion de changer les choses.

« Merci. » Yoshioka plaça sa main en avant.

Kou voulait être égoïste.

Il retira sa main gauche. Yoshioka pencha légèrement la tête.

« Kou... » marmonna-t-elle, visiblement peu amusée. « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas donnée ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Pas immédiatement.

S'il la laissait s'en aller, elle ira rejoindre Kikuchi. _Son petit-ami._ Et Kou redoutait – non, Kou savait ce qu'il se passerait si il la laissait faire.

Kikuchi, contrairement à Kou, n'avait pas peur de prendre des initiatives. D'aller de l'avant. De prendre ce qu'il voulait.

Il avait voulu Yoshioka, et il l'a eue. Pire, ils avaient sans doute déjà dû s'embrasser à plusieurs reprises. Et rien que cette pensée fit serrer le cœur de Kou.

Kou avait eu son premier baiser.

Mais s'il laissait faire les choses, Kikuchi aurait son dernier.

« Kikuchi ? » demanda-t-il alors.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu vas le retrouver ? »

Yoshioka rougit, et Kou ignora si c'était une bonne chose.

« Ça ne te regarde pas. Bon, à la prochaine. » lâcha Yoshioka qui commença à s'en aller. Une fois de plus.

Il ignora son cœur qui avait raté un battement.

_Tout était une question de timing._

« Tu peux pas ! » s'écria Kou, qui avait trouvé un peu de courage au fond de lui.

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

Dire qu'elle semblait surprise était un euphémisme. Kou se mit à vouloir que ce qu'il voyait sur son visage était de l'espoir – Dieu, il en avait rêvé de son visage.

Et il en avait marre de la laisser filer.

« Err... » Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque-chose. Et vite. « C'est mauvais. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est mauvais ? »

_Tic. Tac._

Le bruit d'une horloge fit écho dans son esprit. _Timing._

Il devait la récupérer.

Oui, Kou était égoïste. Mais il s'en foutait.

Il lui attrapa la main.

« Suis-moi ! »

« Quoi ?! »

Il l'emmena un peu plus loin.

Kou n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait. Mais ça lui importait peu. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle n'aille pas le rejoindre.

Il n'aurait pas pu le supporter.

« Kou ! Lâche-moi ! »

Il tourna à gauche, puis à droite, et ouvrit une porte où était écrit '_Placard_'.

« Un placard ? Kou, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il referma la porte derrière eux.

« Tu peux pas aller le rejoindre. »

« Quoi ? Kou ? Pourquoi ? »

Yoshioka était perdue, et Kou soupira. Il s'était mis dans un sacré pétrin.

« Kou, est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? » Elle commençait à être agacée. « Je vais être en retard. »

Cette fois-ci, Kou grogna.

« Je... Il y avait un prof'. »

Elle plissa des yeux, pas sûre de ce que lui racontait son camarade de classe.

« J'ai vu personne. »

« _Non._ Mais j'ai entendu quelqu'un. »

Il lui mentait terriblement. Mais, une fois de plus, il avait paniqué. Et Kou n'agissait jamais intelligemment sous la panique.

« Eh bien, d'accord. »

Surpris, Kou regarda Yoshioka les yeux ronds.

S'il y avait une chose dont il était sûr et certain, c'était que Yoshioka était une tête de mule. Et qu'elle ne se laissait jamais faire. Et ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

En temps normal, elle aurait râlé et serait sortie.

Mais elle restait. Avec lui. Dans un placard à balais.

Il ne dit rien. Il n'avait rien à dire. Il voulait qu'elle le regarde. Mais elle évitait soigneusement son regard.

Et quand Yoshioka évitait le regard de quelqu'un, c'était qu'elle était nerveuse.

Comme la fois où il l'avait embrassé.

Il rougit.

Ce souvenir surgissait bien trop souvent dans son esprit. Autant dans ses rêves que lorsqu'il se mettait à divaguer en plein jour.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir à nouveau poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Yoshioka... » murmura doucement Kou, et elle leva la tête. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent enfin.

Kou s'approcha légèrement. D'un seul petit pas. Si bien qu'à présent, il n'était qu'à une dizaine de centimètres d'elle.

« Kou... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle ne recula pourtant pas. Kou pensa que c'était une bonne chose.

Il ouvrit la bouche. Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire.

Kou n'avait jamais été doué pour exprimer ses sentiments. Il se sentait vulnérable, et il détestait ça. Il avait peur de montrer ce côté de lui, parce qu'il était effrayé à l'idée d'à nouveau sentir cette tristesse. Cette tristesse qui vous rend si minable qu'elle vous achève.

Depuis la mort de sa mère, il n'avait jamais eu autant peur d'exprimer ses sentiments.

Si Yoshioka le rejetait... Il n'osait même pas y penser. Il savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Il ne supporterait pas un autre abandon.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens... De cette fois-ci. Après le festival culturel. » dit Kou d'une voix si basse qu'elle aurait pu être inaudible si Yoshioka n'avait pas été aussi près.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, rougissante.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Tu croyais... Tu pensais que je l'avais juste fait parce que je m'étais laissé emporter. »

« Tu me l'avais confirmé. » contra-t-elle. Mais sa voix était douce.

« Je sais... Je suis désolé. »

Et tout à coup, un poids dont Kou n'avait pas eu conscience jusqu'à présent se retira de sa poitrine.

« C'était faux. » Il ajouta.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Yoshioka qui fit un mouvement, presque imperceptible.

« Tu ne devrais pas être avec lui. » souffla Kou.

Il leva sa main et la passa dans les cheveux de Yoshioka.

Kou adorait ses cheveux. Ils étaient si doux, et sentaient le lilas.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois où il avait senti son parfum, et avait trouvé Yoshioka soudainement encore plus attirante. Tout chez elle l'attirait.

Yoshioka était d'une beauté naturelle. Quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la suivre du regard. Il se souvenait avoir été jaloux quand les autres garçons parlaient d'elle comme la plus jolie fille de l'école.

Quand il l'avait revu quelques années plus tard, elle avait changé. Elle n'était plus aussi féminine. Et les garçons n'étaient plus autant attirés par elle.

Ce qui l'avait arrangé.

Parce qu'il savait bien à quel point elle était belle.

Il se souvenait quand elle avait commencé à se maquiller. Il l'avait trouvé magnifique. Ses yeux étaient plus grands, ses joues plus roses, ses lèvres plus pulpeuses. Et il avait eu peur qu'à nouveau, elle se fasse remarquer.

Il la voulait pour lui seul.

« Kou... » murmura Yoshioka.

Elle avait les yeux presque fermés. Kou avait remarqué qu'elle avait tendance à faire ça, lorsque Kou s'approchait d'elle. Kou enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux.

Il posa sa main sur son cou. Puis, lentement, il la descendit. Sur son épaule, puis le long de son bras. Il frôla la main de Yoshioka, et, presque timidement, enroula ses doigts avec les siens.

« Yoshioka » il prononça faiblement. Il adorait son prénom.

Il déplaça son visage de façon à avoir sa bouche près de son oreille. Il souffla doucement, intoxiqué par la présence et l'odeur de Futaba.

Il retint un sourire quand il la sentit frissonner contre lui. Il aimait savoir qu'il lui faisait toujours autant d'effet.

Il aimait penser qu'_il_ ne lui faisait pas cet effet.

Cette fois-ci, Yoshioka ferma complètement la distance entre elle et Kou, si bien qu'à présent, leurs corps se moulaient à la perfection.

Elle était faite pour lui. Kou le savait.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle l'embrassa en retour sur sa mâchoire.

De sa main libre, Yoshioka toucha les cheveux de Kou, ce qui le fit fermer les yeux complètement. Son toucher était doux et attentionné. Affectueux.

« _Aishiteru._* »

Elle ne bougea pas, mais Kou sentit sa respiration se couper.

Puis, elle se recula légèrement, et vrilla ses prunelles dans les siennes. Ses joues étaient d'un rose délicieux.

« Combien de temps ? »

Kou sourit. Il referma à nouveau la distance entre leurs deux visages, et chuchota quelque-chose dans son oreille.

Il ne vit pas le sourire ému de Yoshioka.

Mais si il y avait une chose dont il se souviendrait jusqu'à ses vieux jours, c'était le goût distinct de bonheur que ses lèvres lui avait apporté.

* * *

*_Aishiteru_: signifie "je t'aime" en japonais. Je l'ai écrit en japonais et non en français car le terme en lui-même est très fort.

Il y a deux manières de dire "aimer" en japonais. Suki, et aishiteru. Suki est un verbe qui s'utilise pour mentionner des choses ou des animaux (par exemple). Aishiteru est un verbe qui s'utilise seulement pour les êtres humains. Voyez ça comme "like" et "love" en anglais.  
Et puis, AHR étant un manga japonais, j'ai voulu utiliser le terme japonais.  
Voilà pour les explications.

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis! :)


End file.
